Bakura x Alexis
by gxalexisrhodes
Summary: This is my second written 'lemon.' I do not think it is very good, but I hope you enjoy it. I plan to write longer ones now. . ;


_**She bit her lip & eyed Bakura hungrily. She wanted him, she had always wanted him since she first saw him. This was her chance, they were alone in the backseat of a black stretch limo. They were special guests at an awards ceremony & their dates had never shown up, so Alexis offered to call a limo to take them home. She never in her wildest dreams imagined he would agree to it though. She took an exaggerated deep breath, trying to get his attention & scooted toward him a tiny bit. He peered at her from the corner of his eyes & chuckled to himself. He folded his arms across his chest & looked out the window. He wasn't going to give it to her that easily, he wanted her to work for it. She frowned at the lack of attention he gave her & sat so close to him that their legs touched. "Bakura…" She sang in his ear & stroked his cheek. "Bakura…" He tilted his head toward the window, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of his attention just yet. She sighed in frustration & grinded her teeth. "Bakura…" Her tone grew harsher with impatience. She sat herself on his lap & licked his neck. He smirked, still looking out the window. She let a low growl escape her throat & bit on his neck. **_

"_**Just what are you trying to accomplish Alexis?" He chuckled deviously. She took a deep breath of frustration & grinded her teeth. He always knew exactly what to say to set her off. She wasn't going to give up easily, she was determined to get her way. She placed her index finger on his chin & turned his head toward her. He leered at her before slightly brushing his lips against hers. She bit her lip in desperation, only to create a smirk on Bakura's face. He gazed into her eyes & stroked her lips with his index finger. She sighed blissfully & tried to catch his finger with her tongue. He quickly pulled it away & laughed devilishly. She whimpered & kissed his neck once more. Her eyes met his, pleading for more. He flashed his fang-like teeth & tilted her head towards the limo ceiling. "If you insist." He bit her neck as hard as he possibly could, causing blood to drip down her neck, forming a puddle on his leg. She grimaced & groaned as she felt his fangs cut into her throat & gripped his shirt tightly. He pulled away sneering, hoping to have scared her. "Still want more?"**_

**She licked her lips, trying to catch her breath as more blood flowed from the wound inflicted on her neck. She tried to conjure words to answer, but she couldn't regain her composition after what he did to her. Bakura had her in a trance-like state & he knew this very well. She was his puppet now, which is exactly what she had wanted. He licked up the trail of blood & kissed her roughly, letting his hands explore every curve of her body. To his surprise, he was actually enjoying himself. She pushed herself against him hard & kissed him forcefully. He was surprised by her, normally she was meek & timid, but he enjoyed this side of her. She lifted his shirt off & left a trail of bite marks down his neck. He wasn't used to being the one dominated, but Alexis had always been a bit special to him, so he didn't mind as much as he normally would. She slid her hand down to his groin & gently rubbed his manhood. Smirking, Bakura wasted no time taking off her shirt & fiddling with her bra****. She watched him carefully take out a sharp knife, the length of his hand, from an inside pocket of his trench coat & smirk evilly. He leaned over & gave her a violent rough kiss as he slid the blade across her stomach, easily slicing open her smooth skin. She grimaced, trying not to squeal in pain as she felt blood pouring out of the wound. He kept his lips on hers, muffling her screams of pain, until he pulled the knife back. "Having fun?" He threw his head back & laughed menacingly, as he skillfully licked her blood off the blade. She let a few tears fall as Bakura wrapped his hand around her jaw. "Heh. This is what you wanted isn't it?" He sneered & licked her cheek. **

**She pushed him off of her & he fell back in surprise. "As a matter of fact, it is." She tried to conjure as much confidence as she could. She moved carefully to avoid further pain from the wound previously inflicted on her stomach & made her way towards his lips. They kissed each other lustfully, their passion growing with each passing second. His hands groped her breasts roughly, causing her to moan into the kiss. He squeezed & pinched her nipples as he started to suck his way down her neck. She let out a barely audible moan & tugged slightly on his hair. He pushed her off of him, sat her on a seat in the limo & started to suck on her womanhood. She bit her lips & moaned his name loudly, "B-Bakur…a."**

**He smirked, lifted his face to look at hers & licked his lips, "I can't resist any longer, my dear." He grabbed her thighs & positioned himself, ready to enter. He leant forward to bite on a nipple as he started to push his manhood into her. She bit her lip & moaned, trembling slightly as his tongue danced around her nipple. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing Bakura's manhood in deeper. Bakura made his way up to her neck and thrust his manhood into her harder. "Alexis…" Bakura panted heavily, his heart racing as he licked her neck and pushed himself deeper. She shut her eyes tight and moaned Bakura's name louder. The limo abruptly came to a halt, jerking Bakura forward, forcing Bakura's manhood into Alexis as deep and hard as possible. **

**Her eyes opened wide immediately and she dug her nails into his forearms, screaming, "BAKURA!" She bit her lip and gasped with every thrust that hit her womanhood. Bakura grasped her thighs tightly and pulled her toward him, trying to dig himself deeper into her womanhood. Sweat gathered on their bodies as Bakura pushed his way in and out of Alexis' womanhood. Their hearts raced faster as their breathing became more ragged. **

"**A….lex…is…" Bakura moaned, feeling her tighten around his manhood as he came. She threw her head back and arched her back as cum flooded from her womanhood. Bakura pulled himself out of her and started to dress himself. Alexis sat herself up, panting, to watch him, as if to imprint the picture in her mind. She dressed herself after a moment of gaping and sat down in her original seat while Bakura sat in his. Bakura rested his head on his hand and stared out the window while Alexis peered at him from the corner of her eyes as they continued their long drive home. **


End file.
